against all odds
by sweetytaylor16
Summary: what happens when two teens meet at a mall? what if those two teens were hiding who they really are? what if they fall for each other?


agianst all odds

Ginny sat in her chair in the room her parents had gotten at the small hotel not maybe a block from the ministry of magic in Savanah Georgia. They were here on business and as her older brothers were all staying with Bill for the summer she had to tag a long. It was boring..she grabbed a quill and paper and wrote a note to her parents.

Dear Mom and Dad, I've gone out to see the sights..I think I'll check out the mall as Mione called it. I will be home later, don't worry love you. Ginny. That done she put on a pair of jeans and a shirt that was blue and had ruffles around the bottom. This was an outfit that Hermione had bought for her, over christmas. She quickly walked her way to the mall.

On the other side of town one Draco malfoy was bored out of his mind. His parents wouldn't allow him to stay home while they were gone something to do with a fear that he would cause a scandle. Ha! He knew they were afraid he would go get some girl pregnant. Little did his parents know that he had never had sex, yes Draco Malfoy the slytherin prince was still a virgin. He had done other things with girls but never gone that far. Parkinson was always trying to get him to, god how he despised that woman. He grabbed his wand and changed into muggle clothes that his parents would probably have killed him for having had they known and left the hotel headed toward the big building they had past on the way there, the mall he believed it was called.

Ginny sat on the side of a beautiful fountain in the middle of the mall, but felt the atmosphere change when the door opened and a boy with hair a little darker than Malfoys stepped in. She smiled at him, and tossed her magicked blonde hair over her shoulder as she stood up and walked into the closest shop. The boy smiled slightly at the girl then followed her and found himself in a store called Spencers, all around the walls were covered with things that muggles considered fantasy. He stared at the girl he had seen as he entered her bright blue eyes staring back into his own silver ones.

"Hi" she said "I'm Molly."

He thought a second than told her. "hi my name is Dray."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the fountain. "this is my favorite spot in the mall." she told him sitting down.

They spent the next two hours talking. Then she stood her hair falling and her eyes saddening a bit. "I have to go, my parents must be worried." she said and disappeared.  
Lucky her, having parents that would worry about her, mine won't he thought as he left the mall headed the opposite way. As he walked he couldn't her off his mind, her eyes and her smile everything about her.

She fell into her chair again beside her father and let her mind wonder to the boy Dray, his sliver blue eyes and his slightly dirty blonde hair, she had magicked her hair back to red before entering her parents room, and sighed. He had been so charming but some how she knew that she was starting something that was taboo. Was he lying to her to? She had to keep who she was a secret because of her brother and Harry. But him, why would he lie? His family? His friends? Or was she just reading to much in to this and he really was just a normal boy, named Dray who lived around here? She ate dinner and told her parents about the mall and the fountain but not about him. They all went to bed that night and she knew where she was going the next day. Back to the mall.

Draco sat in his room, staring at the food his parents had ordered for him from the resturant down stairs and thought to himself, It would be nice to have dinner with my parents and for them to care about me. Maybe she will care about me..he stopped that thought. No he couldn't fall for some muggle girl even though she seemed so nice and was so pretty his parents would kill her if he did. Her hair had seemed to shine as though it had been spelled but she hadn't said anything about being magical, so he didn't think about it..She could be lying for some reason..a little voice in his head said and he ignored it. He ate his food and then went to bed planning to go back to the mall the next day and find the girl with golden blonde hair and blue eyes that haunted his mind..

Ginny woke up early the next morning. She watched her parents leave for a meeting at nine and dressed in another outfit that mione had bought her. She Charmed her hair blonde agian and looked in the mirror..she sighed..blonde hair really didn't look bad on her but it wasn't her. she thought about Dray and his smile and pulled her hair up in a pony tail. She grabbed her tennies and headed out toward the mall at about 11.

Draco woke up with a sigh. He had dreamed about the blonde haired girl Molly. Her eyes had never left his as he had kissed her. He was scared that he would really fall for her if he hadn't already. He got up showered dressed and spelled his hair to be a little darker than normal. He looked in the mirror and saw the boy he was being this week, the boy he wished he could be all the time. He pulled on his shoes and left the hotel, He walked through the door to the mall at 11:05 and saw her sitting in the same spot he had meet her.

"hey." he called and she turned around with a small smile.

"Hey, I didn't know if you'd be here today or not." she called walking up to him her skirt shashaying as she did.

"Yeah, My parents will be in meetings all day, and even if they weren't they don't really care what I do.." He trailed off and wondered what had made him tell her that.

"I'm sorry, I'm the youngest and my brothers are all visting other family this summer so its just my mum, dad and I." She said

"I'm from england what about you?" Dray asked as they sat down in the food court.

"Me too." she said "My parents are here on business. yours?"

"Same but they leave early in the morning and do not come back til after i've gone to sleep. They even got me my own room, so they don't have to see me." He said with a sad smile.


End file.
